


【虫贱/铁贱】Fall From Grace.

by AIGRET



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET





	【虫贱/铁贱】Fall From Grace.

韦德·威尔逊头昏脑胀、带着满身宿醉后的酒气，慢慢地睁开眼睛。舒适松软的床铺与他像是缺少润滑油的嘎吱作响的僵硬关节形成了鲜明的对比。这是一个明显的暗示，这不是他应该在的地方，这种美好的享受不应该属于他。

在这张床上醒来是个彻头彻尾的错误。

韦德猛地从床上坐了起来，转头环视一周宽阔到奢侈的卧室，简洁大方的未来感设计——他很欣赏，但喜欢不起来——华丽明亮的落地窗——他知道站在窗边可以俯瞰整个城市——处于待机状态，信号灯忽明忽暗的人工智能。他对这间房子已经很熟悉了，甚至胜过他那个墙壁沾满血痕，地板堆满垃圾的出租屋。

他明明知道自己醒来会后悔，明明每次都警告自己这会是最后一次，但到头来每次他还是会踏入同一条河流。

托尼·斯塔克听到了韦德不安分的动静，从卧室连接的洗手间里走了出来。他身上披着件深棕色绣花的睡袍，一只手举着牙刷杯，半倚在门口看着他：“Morning。”他那张英俊的面孔上还带着几分酗酒后的疲倦，花花公子打了个哈欠。

韦德直直盯着他，清醒过来的短短几分钟，他的自愈因子已经迅速把他的身体状态调整到了最佳，雇佣兵可以重新活蹦乱跳，假装什么事都没发生一样了。这大概就是操一个皮肤像牛油果一样的家伙的好处，不需要事后清理，不需要担心后果，就算他是个omega也没关系，一个怎么用都不会怀孕的omega，想想看？

托尼大概没有感受到韦德懊恼的情绪，即使有他也不会在乎，他自顾自地看了眼星期五调出来的日程表：“哦sweety，等会我要去开个会，所以你自己回去好吗？需要我帮你叫辆车吗？”

“不，不用了，我又不是你泡过的那些女孩儿。”韦德捡起丢在一旁揉得皱巴巴的红黑色制服，昨晚支离破碎的记忆瞬间回笼，干完一个活儿之后去酒吧庆祝，碰巧遇见他的旧炮友……很好，那就是一切失控的开始。他狠狠地把面罩扯下来遮蔽住那张满是伤疤的脸，有时候他想不明白为什么会有人愿意把他当做床伴，大部分人又不是慕残癖，说真的。他闷闷的声音隔着一层布料传了出来：

“无意冒犯，但你还记得我他妈的跟你的小朋友纽约好邻居在一起了吧？”

嗯哼。

韦德低着头沿着人行道闷声往前走，他猜测这个背着双刀的制服怪人形象有足够的威慑力，足以让人们忽略他身上浓郁的被alpha标记的气息，又或者正是托尼尖锐强势的信息素气息才让人们对他避之不及。

听听斯塔克工业的总裁说的话，“我当然知道，但这本来就是你情我愿的事。而且，”托尼停顿两秒，在他面前换掉睡袍，系上白衬衫的纽扣，脸上露出把握十足的微笑，“我以为你不会告诉他，你会吗？”

操，当然不。他怎么能——

“嘿，韦德！”

他的肩膀猛地被人拍了一下，看来他真的过于沉浸在自己的思绪中，又或者是陷入恋爱的雇佣兵迅速失去了对对方的警惕心，总之他在毫不知情的情况下被蜘蛛侠突然袭击了。韦德勉强压住了险些冲出喉咙的惊呼，转头企图露出一个干巴巴的笑容，好在面罩掩饰了这幅表情的勉强。

“呃，嗨，Spidey，没想到在这里遇到你，这也是你脑袋里小小的蜘蛛感应的一部分吗？”

“那我会把它叫做韦德感应。”年轻的超级英雄咧开嘴笑了，完全不带怀疑、纯粹出于好奇地紧接着问：“咦，你身上怎么有股斯塔克先生的味道？”

撒谎是没用的。男孩儿的嗅觉有多灵敏他也知道。好在韦德几乎立刻就想到了应答：“昨天晚上我在酒吧遇到了钢铁侠，然后你明白的。”我和他搞到一起了。

彼得显然没有领会到韦德没说出来的话，冲他眨了眨棕色大眼睛，“哇哦，难怪你昨晚不在家。我是说，说真的，我没想到你和斯塔克先生这么熟悉。”

韦德胡乱点了点头，心说我和他可能比和你认识得还要早多了。肮脏的大人的世界，你懂的。

“你不知道的事情还多着呢，小甜筒。我有事回去了，下次再来找你。”韦德急匆匆地跟男孩道了个别，一只手下意识地挠了挠脖颈后面的皮肤，那里有个alpha临时标记的牙印。尽管痕迹很快就会消失，但气味往往会停留好几天。他再次感谢制服把一切都遮挡住了。

“操，该死，操你的托尼·斯塔克……”

韦德一边使劲搓洗着浑身沾满alpha气息的皮肤，一边恶狠狠地咒骂着那个alpha，当然他知道这不都是他的错，但这并不妨碍他发泄自己的恼火。水龙头喷洒的水流顺着他的脸颊、锁骨、小腹流淌，再汇聚到地板上，留下一个小小的水洼。热水蒸腾上来的雾气蒙住了他的眼睛。

他抓了件T恤走出来的时候，还记得仔细地喷了信息素香水和气味阻断剂。他得确保不会引起彼得的怀疑。当然他不会的，他纯洁得像个壁画中的小天使。然后，韦德试图把整件事抛到脑后，寄希望于他神经错乱的大脑能赶快把这糟糕的一晚丢到角落里束之高阁。毫无疑问想要努力忘掉某件事的尝试总免不了失败，他躺在乱糟糟的沙发上，沮丧地蜷成一团。

直到空荡荡的胃发出抗议，韦德才想起来从昨天晚上到今天中午他几乎没吃什么东西，各种各样的啤酒和鸡尾酒灌满了他的肚子。他走到冰箱面前，打算勉强解决掉昨天中午吃剩下的墨西哥卷饼。打开那个又小又破，冷凝器还时不时渗水的冰箱之前，他先注意到了外壳上贴着的圆形便利贴，上面用黑色记号笔画了个醒目的笑脸。他不记得他有这种温馨的生活情趣。

韦德把它扯了下来，然后立刻猜到这是蜘蛛侠的笔迹——当然了，除了友好的超级英雄谁还会在乎一个杀人如麻的雇佣兵——

“你家没人，所以我就直接进来了。牛奶在冰箱里。P.S. 你不介意的话，搬到我的公寓怎么样:)”

他捏着轻飘飘的小纸片，仿佛上面还短暂地停留着年轻人手指的温度，他甚至能想象出他当时带着怎样的微笑，满怀对生活的憧憬。他把它放在了桌子上。这听起来真的很有吸引力，就好像他能有个像家一样的东西似的，但是——

从裤兜里传来的振动打断了他的思绪，韦德掏出手机，发现是一串陌生号码发来的短信。

“今晚过来吗，我记得你发情期快到了。A.S.”

——每个人都说跟聪明人打交道很轻松，因为他们总是懂得恰到好处。托尼·斯塔克显而易见地属于天才的范畴。尽管他们之间的交流往往只是止于情欲，但不得不说花花公子在这方面也足够地机敏和体贴，他甚至还记得他更新频率比换衣服还快的无数床伴之一的发情期时间。

然后呢？然后韦德·威尔逊发现他没法拒绝。

Omega的发情期，这真是一个该死的完美的理由。他根本没办法反驳。倒不是说没有托尼·斯塔克他就熬不过发情期了，但他的确会让一切都变得更加轻松愉快。

通常来说韦德有两个选择。如果不幸发情期撞上了他紧张刺激的小小任务的话，他就不得不依赖黑市上才买得到的药片来度过发情期，但这种东西也并不总是可靠，至少对一个显而易见的人体实验失败品来说是这样。那他只能带着屁股里流水的小玩具去干些杀人的活儿，而且，信不信由你，这根本影响不了雇佣兵完美地完成任务。如果幸运地他刚干完一票大的，有多到数不清的时间和金钱去任意挥霍，那韦德就会随便找个见不得光的酒吧钻进去过个糜烂的一周。托尼·斯塔克也属于他的酒吧收藏图鉴之一，而且是最棒的那个。

但现在不一样了。他已经有了个全新的、可爱的男朋友！

但年轻的英雄纯洁得像张白纸。韦德敢打赌他那个蜘蛛脑袋里目前幻想的进度还停留在接吻呢。他不确定让彼得标记他是不是一个好主意，也许他根本没想过标记他？毕竟就算在omega性别已经稀少到显得珍贵的环境中，韦德也绝对是他可能遇见的omega中最糟糕的了。说真的，没人活该到该跟他永远通过标记连接在一起。

韦德徒劳地用手背挡住眼睛，说到底，这都怪他昨晚犯的那个小错。Alpha感兴趣地跟他搭讪，然后他半推半就地跟他上了床，像他们第一次相遇一样。更糟的是，这就像杀人一样，一开始你天真地以为自己是为了一件伟大而正确的事不得不干一点脏活，然后脏活就越来越多。就像他整个人一样。

韦德慢慢地吐出一口气，他发短信的时候左手无意识地把那张便利贴揉成了一团。

“老样子。”

但他和托尼·斯塔克的这段关系其实没那么不幸。至少感谢造物主的玩笑，他们的信息素竟然出乎意料地契合。

第一次时韦德·威尔逊还是个金发蓝眼的男孩（blue-eyed boy），年轻英俊得连omega们都想跟他共度春宵。但偏偏他身上散发着香甜浓郁的omega信息素的味道。

“我第一次见到像你这样的omega。”托尼·斯塔克端着一杯酒坐到他旁边。

“是吗？我还以为尊敬的斯塔克先生应该已经收集到了各种各样的omega。”韦德挑了挑眉，嘴角咧开一个得意洋洋的笑容。

托尼也笑了笑，知道他总是不会被拒绝，这次也不例外。

他们甚至没耐心爬到酒店的床上。托尼把他压在坚硬冰冷的门板上，亲吻着他的嘴唇，两个人激烈地交缠，不同性别的信息素气息混合在一起，在近在咫尺的呼吸间涌动，就像是在欲火上浇了一桶油。

托尼让对方光裸的大腿环在他的腰上，韦德不得不仅仅依靠腿部的肌肉和托尼·斯塔克来保持平衡。托尼能感受到他大腿内侧紧致而细嫩的皮肤微微颤抖，蕴含着力量的漂亮肌肉猛地簇起。他喜欢这种被依靠的生理反应，征服欲从一开始就刻在alpha的基因中。他一只手漫不经心地拨弄着omega充血的乳头，另一只手去摸韦德为他打开的腿间的雌穴，穴口湿漉漉一片，omega的身体早就自发地欢迎起了入侵者。他插进去两根手指，穴肉立刻谄媚地把他紧紧包裹住，他很满意这个有点淫荡的反应。

托尼抬起头看了一眼韦德，他的头向后仰起抵在门上，脖颈划出一道漂亮的弧线。那双明亮的海蓝色眼睛现在蒙着水光，他张着嘴难耐地喘息着。“嗯……操我……”

托尼觉得西装裤包裹着的性器简直是硬得发疼。他拉开拉链，迅速地满足了韦德的要求，简直像个急不可耐的毛头小子那样，阴茎粗暴地直直捅了进去，破开原本紧闭的肉壁，还好omega的甬道足够湿软，才不至于让他们陷入窘境。即使如此，omega的穴口也被塞满了，就像是把操控对方的按钮握在自己手上，托尼只要轻轻一动就能引来对方带着呜咽的呻吟。两个人同时发出了满足的喟叹。他捏住他纤细的腰把他固定在自己身上，性器迅速地抽插，一下下把他顶在门上。韦德感觉自己像在海浪中摇晃的船，因为恐惧和强烈的快感不断抓扯托尼昂贵的西装外套，连指尖都在颤抖。

他们操了很多次。从门口到卧室到浴室，每一个角落都充满着淫靡的痕迹。托尼·斯塔克惊诧于他竟然会如此痴迷于一个随便在酒吧认识的男人，他们的信息素契合到好像注定应该纠缠在一起。花花公子本来以为他绝对不会为了一棵树而放弃整个森林的。

托尼醒来的时候韦德立刻也醒过来了，他当然不会去问，但仍然好奇对方究竟是什么职业，因为这样警觉的反应和漂亮且绝对实用的肌肉似乎不该是普通omega该有的。金发男人懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，连一根手指都不想动，闭着眼像只大型犬一样试图蹭到托尼怀里继续睡觉。

托尼忍不住笑了，然后轻轻拍了拍韦德的脸颊，直到雇佣兵终于不耐烦地用睁开的眼睛看他：“你今晚还会来酒吧，对吗，love？”

有了第一次，就会有第二次、第三次。他们在很长一段时间内保持着稳定的炮友关系，以至于媒体们都挖空心思想要找出这位金发美人到底是谁，竟然让托尼·斯塔克远离了他那些迷人的模特。

直到韦德·威尔逊某天突然消失，就像人间蒸发那样彻底，没人知道刀口舔血的雇佣兵去了哪里。托尼甚至慌乱地找了他很久，你知道，他本以为按照他们心照不宣的节奏，他会就此安定下来呢。

直到托尼无奈放弃了很久之后，他的小情人才重新出现，带着满身不知道从哪里折腾来的伤疤，皮衣和军靴换成了红黑色的贴身制服。

那天晚上他们就上了床。尽管韦德像个女孩一样尖叫着不敢相信花花公子对着一张像牛油果的脸能硬得起来。他们像以前一样断断续续地保持联络和做爱。但托尼·斯塔克知道这段关系已经跟以往完全不同了。因为韦德坚持认为托尼只不过是喜欢他的身体和脸，而恰好他又失去了那张足以当作筹码的漂亮面孔。更操蛋的是，托尼根本不知道怎么让他抛掉这种愚蠢的念头。

然后你猜怎么着？彼得·帕克做到了。他让韦德为他着迷并且相信他也对韦德着迷。托尼·斯塔克简直不敢相信他被蜘蛛侠、他照顾的后辈、一个刚毕业的学生撬了墙角。操。

他看了一眼手机弹出新短信的提示。至少他现在还有一次机会，不是吗？

彼得·帕克穿过那些乱糟糟的流着污水的小巷，在红绿灯面前停了一下。他站在马路对面，看了看韦德·威尔逊可怜兮兮地挤在两栋公寓之间狭小的出租屋。这显然不是个适宜的落脚点，更不用说韦德总有化神奇为腐朽的奇妙能力，他待过的房间总是又脏又乱，他可以窝在黑暗中当一个月沙发上的土豆。

彼得不确定他的突然到访会不会给韦德带来困扰，或者正相反——韦德已经一天没有联系他了，即使他应该看到了他在冰箱上的留言，彼得尝试着说服自己暂时的失联不过是他的恋人的常态，但最后他还是忍不住过来找他，担心自己是否会看到雇佣兵独自倒在房间的血泊中的画面。

好在他的担忧很快被证明是多余的。因为韦德·威尔逊自己走了出来，戴着鸭舌帽和卫衣的兜帽，裹在牛仔裤里两条修长的腿慢悠悠地晃下门前的台阶。出于雇佣兵的职业习惯，他迅速地扫视了一眼四周的人群，彼得甚至还没来得及跟他打招呼，他就像一只敏捷的猫一样跳进了面前停着的轿车，那辆车干净崭新，顶着与破旧街道格格不入的奢侈车标。彼得愣了一下，下意识地往前走了两步，试图看清那辆车的车牌号，尽管它迅速地启动并驶远，他的超级视力仍然发挥了作用。

没错，那是斯塔克先生的收藏之一，他甚至隐隐约约看见了眼熟的司机。可是斯塔克先生找韦德干什么？

彼得·帕克犹豫了一会，找个隐蔽的街角扯上面罩追了上去。

上帝啊我一定是疯了，换上蜘蛛侠的制服竟然只是为了窥探韦德的隐私？彼得站在楼顶，远远地望着韦德走下车，他笑着冲司机挥了挥手，自己一个人走进面前的别墅。电子门上的红外线灯闪了一下，然后铁门悄无声息地向一旁滑开，等他走进去之后再重新关闭，将彼得的视线阻隔在外。

彼得焦虑地来回走了两步，不确定是否应该继续靠近，他根本不知道他想知道什么！他想起丢在他外套口袋里的手机。

韦德的手机突然响了起来。他瞟了一眼亮起的屏幕，脸上的表情稍微有些尴尬。他抬起眼看了看托尼，对方正弯腰把一只高脚杯放在他面前，棕色的眼睛流露出笑意。

“呃，哈喽，小南瓜。”韦德把手机举到耳边，迅速用愉快的语气大声说道，“啊，对，我不在家，我，呃，跟Weasel在酒吧待着呢。明早我去找你就好，没关系，真的，就像Weasel看见蜘蛛侠站在面前一定会吓得尿裤子那么真。”

托尼忍不住笑了一声。

“好，拜拜，爱你。……唔！”

韦德脸上挂着傻笑说出一串只有热恋中的人才说得出口的长长结束语，但那句话还没说完，就被一声急促的呻吟打断了。韦德抓着的手机突然直直摔到了地板上。砰的巨响就像是猛地打开了omega身上的机关，发情期的热潮席卷了韦德，他只来得及发出一声呜咽。托尼闻到了房间里突然浓郁起来的omega信息素味道。他两步走到他身边，伸出手抓住韦德软绵绵往下滑的身体，结果立刻就被omega反过来捉住了手，他的皮肤滚烫，泛着不正常的粉红色。

韦德的身体颤抖了起来。发情期来得如此迅猛而激烈，各种症状几乎同时在omega身上冒出来，他会四肢绵软，失去抵抗能力，散发出能引诱所有alpha来操他的香气，然后变成失去理智、任人宰割的承受者。以往他本来还能够在情欲中保持一部分（本来就可疑的）理智，但这一次不同——这一次，omega本能察觉到了刚刚标记过他的alpha就站在面前，它知道这个强大的alpha会征服他、占有他。

他的大脑就像飓风过境一样一团糟，韦德感觉眼前就像是蒙上了一层迷雾，只有欲望显得格外清晰。过了好一会他才意识到这是因为他情不自禁地流出了眼泪。他紧紧抓住托尼的手，alpha相比之下冰凉的体温让他着迷。他皱起眉无意识地哼唧了一声，试图扯下身上碍事的衣服。那身破破烂烂的皮肤比平常敏感了一百倍，就连粗糙布料在那些凹凸不平的伤疤上摩擦的感觉都变得强烈，带着甜美的痛苦。他尝试了两下，但颤抖的手甚至解不开衣扣，omega立刻把求助的目光转向了一直默不作声的alpha，像瑟瑟发抖的小动物一样蹭了蹭他。托尼突然注意到地上的手机，挂掉了那通漫长的电话，然后帮韦德脱掉裤子。牛仔裤从腿上滑下来的时候，韦德都不知道自己湿得一塌糊涂的穴口里流出了多少水。

更准确地说，他现在几乎什么都不知道，除了想被随便哪个alpha压在床上操。他模模糊糊地看见一个人影闯了进来。那个人穿着红蓝色的制服，就像蜘蛛侠那样抓着蛛丝荡了进来，猛地踢碎明亮的落地窗，还急促地说了句抱歉。

……蜘蛛侠？

托尼停下了手上的动作（韦德呜咽着抱怨了两声），看向这位熟悉的不速之客：“……彼得。”

韦德敏感地感受到那又是一个alpha。这种场景简直深深刻在omega的基因里，被信息素吸引的alpha们聚集在一起，为了争夺omega而针锋相对。但他们两个却没有打架，反而迅速地交谈起来。韦德已经失去了分辨他们谈话内容的能力，两种全然不同但都极其强势的alpha信息素交织在一起，他的性器硬得发疼，肉穴流出的水把沙发都打湿了。Come on。Whoever。Please。Pleasepleaseplease——

就像是过去了一辈子那么长的时间，韦德忍不住用手指试图堵住湿软的穴口，但它叫嚣着想要更加巨大，能够完完全全填满它的东西。他们终于停了下来。然后谁走向他，把他抱了起来。韦德就像栽进了一大团薄荷糖里，他下意识地抱紧眼前的alpha，害怕自己失去平衡。他身上的气味让他安心。韦德嘟囔了一句：“我觉得我闻起来应该像是巧克力豆和小熊软糖……”

头顶上传来忍不住笑意的赞同声。

他被裹进了一条毛毯里，那个人抱着他和毯子，就像是拎着超市的购物袋那么轻松。韦德恍惚间感觉自己飞了起来，耳边刮过一阵阵冰冷嘈杂的风。在他花了好久确定这不是他脑子里全新的幻觉之后，他已经重新落在了坚实的地面。或者说，被摔在了柔软的床面。韦德在软绵绵的床上弹了一下，表情茫然地看着眼前环抱双手的棕发男孩，似乎想不明白自己为什么应该被这么粗暴地对待。

“韦德。”

男孩慢慢开口，他的呼吸有些急促，像在刻意隐忍omega信息素引起的强烈欲望。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

韦德拼命睁大双眼，努力分辨眼前的男孩。“托尼——不，彼得、彼得·帕克，小蜘蛛……”

彼得凑近了，他恶狠狠地抓住韦德的衣领，表情看起来像是要吃人：“我是你的alpha吗？”

韦德喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，他难耐地在皱巴巴的床单上蹭了蹭赤裸的双腿，想要伸手去摸摸自己勃起的阴茎。彼得残忍地按住他的手：“回答我的问题！”

韦德本能地知道这道题的正确答案：“是……唔……”

“是什么？”但对方并不满意，又重复了一遍。

“你是我的alpha……”韦德茫然地重复道，然后生锈的大脑缓缓开始运转，alpha的含义重新变得清晰，“……那你能不能操我？”

彼得几乎是立刻堵住了他的嘴。韦德慢一拍地开始激烈地回应他，脸上泛起红潮。

彼得撕开了韦德被自己扯得乱七八糟的卫衣丢到一旁，他伤痕累累但依旧有着漂亮肌肉线条的身体露了出来，彼得的手掌慢慢顺着锁骨滑到小腹，他注意到他的两只乳尖已经红肿起来，但他不想去碰，甚至不让神志不清的韦德去揉自己的乳头。即使彼得现在怒火中烧，他也没想过去故意伤害他现在脆弱得不堪一击的雇佣兵，但至少他可以不让韦德那么愉快。韦德发出乞食的大型犬一样的呜咽，试图唤起alpha的怜悯。

彼得把他的两条腿折起来向胸前压去，雇佣兵简直柔软得不可思议，顺从地在alpha面前打开双腿，露出翘起的性器和下面一张一合沾满淫水的穴口。甚至不需要多余的润滑，彼得扶着早就在制服下勃起的阴茎，直直插了进去。又湿又热的内壁像是正在融化的一团水一样紧紧含住他的性器，两个人几乎同时发出了满足的呻吟。

说真的，这甚至超过了他最深的梦境里的想象，omega为性爱而生的身体能让所有alpha为之疯狂。但彼得并不那么愉快，他几乎是咬牙切齿地捏着韦德的大腿，在柔嫩脆弱的皮肤上留下一道道指甲的划痕。每一次他抽出阴茎再狠狠撞进去的时候，就像是一根巨大而炙热的楔子把他钉在床上。韦德连断断续续的呻吟都被揉碎了，他的手指抓住揉皱的床单，尽力使自己保持平衡，尽管他现在像个布娃娃一样任人摆布。“呜……好棒，小甜筒……”

彼得弯下腰堵住那张毫不羞耻地发出浪叫的嘴，用牙齿撕咬着他的嘴唇，交换彼此的信息素，那就像是酒精一样能让omega失去理智。韦德挣扎了两下，在他脸颊涨红喘不过气之前彼得放开了他，在他耳边低声说道：“也许你会更愿意叫我的名字。”

“彼得、petey……啊！”韦德顺从地叫了一声，作为回应，他每叫一声，彼得都会直直地插入，性器破开狭窄的内壁，戳到最深处紧闭的生殖腔。从神经末梢传递的快感几乎让omega发疯，韦德剧烈地颤抖起来，呻吟被挤压成了短促的啜泣。把他紧紧包裹住的肉穴抽搐着，像是一只熟透的果实，一点轻微的刺激就会挤出甜美的汁液，那些水顺着腿根淌了下去，在床单上晕开深色的痕迹。韦德猛地弓起腰，张开嘴无声地喘息着攀上了高潮，他甚至没有被允许抚摸他翘起的阴茎，只是被操射了。精液落在他的小腹上，甚至脸颊上，但他沉浸在冲昏头脑的快感中，睁着茫然的眼睛看着彼得，就好像不知道发生了什么。

彼得没有让他停留在高潮后的余韵中太久，激烈地抽插重新把他残忍地扯了回来，韦德起初呜咽着蜷缩起身体，试图躲避过载的快感带来的痛楚，但很快omega的本能又发挥了作用，他们在发情期的时候总是饥渴得不知满足的，他很快环抱住彼得的肩膀，磨平的爪子在他背上留下抓痕。Alpha的阴茎插得那么深，把他填得那么满，当对方残忍地顶弄着生殖腔的开口时他深深恐惧着会被彻底贯穿。

“现在，给我道歉。”彼得的声音又响了起来，但他几乎听不清那是什么内容，就好像其他一切事物都在脑海中消失，他想的只有结合。于是彼得停了下来，一字一句地重复着：“给我道歉，说对不起。”

Alpha的阴茎退了出去，慢慢碾磨着被操开的穴口。Omega因为突然的空虚挣扎了一下，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛委屈地盯着alpha。在明白对方绝不可能动摇之后，他才缓慢地反应过来，用带着浓重哭腔、叫到沙哑的声音重复了一遍：“……对不起、对不起！”但他事实上根本不知道他到底错在哪里。

得到满意答案的alpha宽容地给了韦德奖励。他迅速地抽动，每一次都撞在omega的敏感点上，快感从连接的地方一直从尾椎攀了上来。在omega颤栗着再次达到高潮的同时，他也射了进去。Alpha特有的结在阴茎上膨了起来，死死卡住omega湿软的内壁，防止他的所有物逃走，精液灌满了omega的生殖腔，彼得不确定韦德特殊的身体构造会不会排斥alpha的永久标记，但有那么一瞬间他非常阴暗地希望omega能怀上他的孩子，这样他就可以永远把他绑在身边。

韦德精疲力尽地合上了眼皮，因为alpha的标记，情潮暂时消退了，理智重新得到掌控权。他简直不敢相信这一切就这么发生了，当然，比起心满意足，他觉得自己可能更应该担心怎么面对之后小蜘蛛的怒火。

彼得·帕克躺在他身边，伸出手安抚性地摸了摸他布满伤疤的脸颊。

突然韦德·威尔逊就能够安心地陷入睡梦之中了。

FIN.


End file.
